halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Necros
Halo Fanon:Necros is the latest Halo Fanon Community Project for Halo Fanon. The aim of this new project is to create a new generation in the Halo storyline, through the combination of the Halo Fanon community's writing skill and imaginative talent. Hopefully, through the evolution of this project, new characters, weapons, RPs, Games, Stories and other articles will come as a fruition. Introduction The year is 2596, it has been almost fifty years since the end of the Human-Covenant War. After the war the remaining Prophet led Jiralhanae slipped into the darkness of uncharted space, to hide where they could not be found and the Humans and Sangheili set up a strong and lasting alliance. For fifty years, peace has reigned, with multi racial trading companies, such as the Combined Arms mining company, a Sangheili-Human operated mining company, hiring Unggoy and Lekgolo contractors, the Katakes-Robinson Company, weapon contractors for both the United Sangheili Republic and the UNSC and others flourishing under the Alliance of United Races, the overall power of known space, founded by the UN and the USR. However, the peace has slowly been eroded by the activities of Kig-Yar Pirates, rogue Kig-Yar clans that refused to yield to the UNSC-USR during their defeat of the Covenant, rebel humans on the border worlds, slowly building up to another insurrection, Sangheili nationalist extremists and the resurgence of the Covenant, launching a higher and higher frequency number of raids on the UN, out of reach of the USR forces. Prompted into massive rearmament, rebuilding the UNSC fleet from a few Human-Covenant War era ships to a fleet of hundreds modernised with new weapons, shielding, slip space drives and new crew. With a massive rearmament program, rearming and reorganizing a newly conscripted Marine Corps, now split into Mobile and Flexible regiments, the Flexible regiments replacing the now outdated and near unused UNSC Army, is armed with a wide plethora of tanks, armoured vehicles, attack craft, rifles, pistols, rockets, missiles, energy shields and energy weapons. However as the Remnant are crushed to dust, a new foe emerges. On the furthest reaches of AUR controlled space, they come, like an intergalactic locust swarm, stripping worlds of all resources. Cities are demolished and stripped mined, biological matter broken down for useful materials, geothermal heat sucked out, molten metals removed from planets, seas drained, atmospheres stripped and all sentient life absorbed into the swarm to serve it, in some way or form. Their technology humbles both the UNSC and the Sangheili, with Nanites that can enslave people to locust swarm or bring the dead back to life, tanks that can modify themselves in minutes for a new task, small scale slipspace bubbles for battlefield teleportation, manipulation of energy weapons beyond even the Huragok race, near perfect replicas of those captured by the swarm for infiltration of society and the ability to shape living tissue and graft it to their machines. They are called the Necros, and their aim is the strip the galaxy clean of the Sangheili and Humans. However, the Sangheili and UNSC are not done, not yet. With modernised weapons and fleets, vast arrays of millions of soldiers and a new group of SPARTANS, they will not go out without a fight. In the meantime, other races stand ready by their side. The advance Machina, cyborg nomads that refuse to surrender their sentience to the Necros, the disciplined Vorenus, once in the grasp of devastating civil war until helped by the AUR, stand with the other Allied Races, ready to give their lives, the near extinct Plainsfierians, enigmatic shape shifters who refuse to be destroyed twice within a millennium, the Jiralhanae Packs loyal to High Chieftains Marius and Gauis, the Lekgolo warriors employed by the Sangheili and the Kig-Yar mercenary clans in their hire, who will fight, though not necessarily die, for the right amount of money. However, can so few stem the tide of the billions swarming out of the darkest reaches of space? Only time will tell. As the Necros swarm comes forth, what will you do? Rules The obvious things apply to this. No god modding, good grammar, nothing stupid and nonsensical and most importantly stick to canon. For any articles for this project, add to the top, to bring it into the fold of this collection. Overall, I’ll be acting as content manager for this project, guiding you through the horrific war zone that will be the Necros war. This project is free to join, I can’t stop you from doing that, but I will be there to namespace any articles that are inherently stupid. Also, on a few other notes, the SPARTAN-Program of the time is the above linked IV. You can make an IV for that, make your own program and I chop off yer nuts. On the notion of Spartans, IIIs are going to be a little hard to put in, I doubt you will be able to work any of your existing III characters into it so you may wish to create a new one or make a new page of SPARTAN-Gwhatever (Necros) and create a ‘Necros’ history for them. And on a final note of SPARTANS, I have room within the storyline for Four IIs, it’s not a case of first come first serve though. Out of whoever applies for it I’ll choose who isn’t contradicting an existing SPARTAN within the Necros storyline and who has the best one. Oh, the number one rule for this project is, have fun! Any questions as to this project, arouse them on them on the talk page. If its going to be more questions about the Necros, i plan not to reveal them yet. Give it a month or two. Edit I'm going to give me one privlege which is to deny a article the right to be within the Necros project, effective this Friday. Effectivly, I'll edit the Necros War out of any articles with it in if the user does not once told. Furthermore, to avoid millions and millions of different templates, i'm going to compound all UNSC Necros War vehicles into one, UNSC necros war era weapons into one, etc etc. How to Guide How to make...A SPARTAN IV How to make...A Machina How to make...A Plainsfierian How to make...A Vorenus Sign up (Put your user name down, no sigs, for the sake of brevity) *Ajax 013 *Rotaretilbo *Sgt.Johnson *Subtank *Lordofmonsterisland *The parkster *H*bad *Whitehwk *SPARTAN-118 *Justanothergrunt *SPARTAN-077 *SPARTAN-501 *Spartan G-23 *Demakhis *117649 Annihilative Repentance *Spartan 112 *Hollywood101x *SPARTAN 119 *Matt-256 *Grievous797 *Spartan-118 *Baccus78 *Eaite'Oodat 05:11, 29 March 2008 (UTC) *SilverSword *Kytar 'Tresam *MasterGreen999